


None escape their shadow

by Tomodraws



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, LoL AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomodraws/pseuds/Tomodraws
Summary: Merry Christmas Wonderjan !
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	None escape their shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderjan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderjan/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Wonderjan !
> 
> I choose to depict Jack & Gabe in a LoL AU 😊  
> I hope you like it !!!

Jack shuddered under the smoke-like shadows holding him down.

Gabriel had nothing in common with his once friend and brother.

Master Shen was right: he had been foolish to fight Zed's disciple alone...


End file.
